villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Korekiyo Shinguji
Korekiyo Shinguji is a character in the video game Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, who initially serves as a supporting protagonist in the first two chapters before revealing himself as the main culprit in Chapter 3. He is one of the 16 participants in the Killing School Semester and his talent is that of an Ultimate Anthropologist. Initially coming off as creepy and aloof, yet somewhat harmless, Kiyo is eventually revealed to be a serial killer of young girls whose main goal is to send his deceased sister 100 friends in the afterlife. Personality Kiyo has a very outlandish personality and his somewhat creepy appearance and morbid way of thinking makes everyone around him feel uncomfortable. He is very intelligent and has a deep passion towards anthropology, considering humanity and even its ugly aspects to be "beautiful". Kiyo seems to think that their situation within the Killing School Semester is "intriguing" and that it gives him lots of field work opportunities to observe human behavior at its finest. Aside from his passion for anthropology and humanity in general, Kiyo is deeply obsessed with his older sister who had passed away years before the events of the semester, even going so far as to having an incestuous relationship with her. After her passing, Kiyo was deeply saddened by the loss and decided to "send" his sister some friends in the afterlife, choosing young girls as his targets that he considered "worthy" enough. Despite his sickly fixation towards his sister, Kiyo hates it whenever someone implies him to have a sister complex. Kiyo also has a split personality, similar to that of Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jack, but unlike Toko who had a multiple personality disorder, Kiyo's split personality is a tulpa based on his aforementioned sister and serves more as a coping mechanism over his personal grief and torture that he had suffered years before. Maki describes Kiyo to be just delusional when Kaito starts to suspect that Kiyo might be possessed by his dead sister's ghost. Kiyo's delusion ended up becoming so overwhelming in the end that he genuinely believed to be possessed by his sister and saw her subliminal "messages" as transcendental commandments to send her 100 friends in the afterlife. Story Chapter 1 To be added! Chapter 2 To be added! Chapter 3 Kiyo's research lab is unlocked after the remaining students gain an access to the third floor. After making himself comfortable in his new workstation, Kiyo began to plan his next murder by building a seesaw in one of the empty rooms. Unfortunately for Kiyo, Angie happened to step in and interfere his planning when she needed a candle for her ritual. Kiyo then knocked out Angie with a loose floorboard and carried her unconscious body back to her lab where he finished her off with a katana that he brought from his lab. After killing Angie, Kiyo created a locked room mystery by stabbing Kaede's wax doll with the katana and spinning the doll around so that the katana handle ended up locking the door from the inside. After covering his tracks, Kiyo decided to utilize his carefully planned seesaw anyways and started waiting for the right moment. When Angie's body was found, Kiyo suggested that they should perform a seance in order to talk with Angie's ghost. Tenko volunteered as the spirit medium which Kiyo agreed. Kiyo then planted a knife inside the cage before turning off the lights. During the seance ritual, Kiyo searched for the loose floorboard by using his sense of touch to find the correct orientation of the salt circle and then deliberately stomped on it with his full weight, killing Tenko in the process when the knife inside the cage connected with her neck. Subsequently he dropped every evidence to the floor below to hide his involvement with the murder. During the class trial, Shuichi started tracking down Kiyo on Tenko's murder, suspecting him to be the culprit since he did most of the work during the seance and had it all planned out. Kiyo eventually confesses when all the evidence points out at him but notes that it's only Angie's murder that matters when it comes to the outcome of the trial, denying to have any involvement with it. However, Kiyo's role as the first murderer is eventually revealed when they take account the piece of bloody duct tape that was found under her body, connecting it to the dried blood found on the loose floorboard and floor below the second crime scene. Kiyo is then unanimously voted guilty after he gives up and reveals his split personality and status as a serial killer of young women. Monokuma then executes him by melting him in a "Cultural melting pot" before banishing his departed soul from reaching the afterlife with salt. Trivia * Of all the culprits, Kiyo had one of the most unsympathetic motives in the entire series and his incestuous relationship with his sister and string of murders comes as a shock to everyone, including Kokichi Oma and even Monokuma. Navigation Category:Danganronpa Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Hypocrites Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Traitor Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Game Bosses Category:Obsessed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Siblings Category:Dissociative Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Manga Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Trickster Category:Control Freaks Category:Stalkers